


The page

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura, as many a title as he has already acquired, is still just a boy.





	The page

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-19 12:01pm to 12:11pm

Watching Sanada dress out of his shirt after a hard day of training was something Yukimura strived to watch as often as possible.

He loved how the pearls of sweat glistened on those muscles, how they wound their way downwards disappearing into the waistband of the white pants. 

Sanada had a habit of stopping for a very small moment whenever he was shrugging out of his shirt, leaving it just over his lower arms, unconsciously looking to the door before continuing.

Yukimura didn’t know why he looked after being half-undressed but he presumed that Sanada didn’t notice this small habit he had, so no one would ever be the wiser.

During those times the bluenette always sat on one of the benches, waiting for his vice-captain to shower and then escort him home like he had started to do when they had first become friends.

Yukimura cherished those moments alone with the other boy. He loved all of his team but Genichirou had always held a special place even if he didn’t quite know why. This had cost him more than a few sleepless nights until he had finally accepted to just let time slide and the universe tell him when it thought he was ready. Which, being as headstrong and hurried in almost anything like he was, was not an easy feat. But Yukimura had managed - after many a hurdle - and slept soundly ever since. Most of the time. Sometimes he did indeed wake up, with an image of Sanada just before his shower.

Yukimura had never dared to look when his friend had actually finished showering and gotten dressed into more formal clothing right in front of him. He didn’t know how he would react. If anything, he wouldn’t risk hurting Sanada in any way. With or without intent.

Sanada was his friend. His life-line. His savior. 

And Yukimura would forever be grateful to have him in his life.

Even if, sometimes, he did wish for more.

But that was on another page. 

And that one the other boy would have to write himself. 

For both of them.


End file.
